1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network access facility, and more particularly to a wireless network access facility for conveniently communicating with the wireless network system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wireless network systems comprise one or more access devices for communication purposes. The users may be communicated with the access device with personal computers or notebook computers that have wireless network cards plugged therein.
Some of the typical access devices may be used for communicating with or receiving either of the frequency signals: institute of electrical and electronic engineers (IEEE) 802.11a or IEEE802.11b. For receiving both of the frequency signals, the users have to purchase and couple two or more access devices together for receiving the frequency signals respectively.
The other typical access devices may be developed and used for communicating with or receiving both of the frequency signals IEEE802.11a and IEEE802.11b. However, for allowing the access devices to receive both of the frequency signals, the access devices have to check the signals belong to IEEE802.11a or IEEE802.11b, before the signals may be received or communicated with each other.
In addition, the access devices also have to check the service set identifiers (SSID) of the users, and/or to check the wired equivalency protocol (WEP) before the signals may be received. The access devices may also required to determine or to select either of the orthogonal frequency division multiplexer (OFDM), or packet binary convolutional code (PBCC), or complementary code keying (CCK) for communication purposes.
When the access devices receive or communicate with the signals from one of the users, the other users have to wait until the previous user has completing the communication. The data rate may thus be greatly decreased or lost, and may thus greatly decrease the working efficiency.
For the normal or huge buildings, each of the buildings may have to prepare or to purchase or to install an access device each, and the access devices have to be coupled together or communicated with a local area network (LAN) with one or more bridges, such that the users in different buildings may not be easily communicated with each other.
In order to increase the work flow or data rate or the quantity of services, a number of access devices are required to be purchased and coupled in series to the LAN. The other access devices are further required to be provided and coupled to the LAN for receiving the other signals of different frequencies.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wireless network access facilities.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wireless network access facility for conveniently communicating with the wireless network system.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a wireless network access facility for receiving various or different frequencies.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a wireless network access facility for conveniently communicating with various operation modes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wireless network access facility comprising at least one IEEE frequency device, at least one multi-function actuating device, and a processor device including a control device coupled to the IEEE frequency device, for determining either a single frequency mode or a multi-frequency mode, a transmitting device coupled to the control device for transmitting purposes and for checking identifications of users, an organizing device coupled to the control device and the transmitting device for selectively operating various modes, and a frequency control device coupled between the transmitting device and the IEEE frequency device, for converting frequencies and for actuating the IEEE frequency devices to communicate with selected or different frequencies, and thus for increasing the flow or data or working rate, and for preventing the users from waiting to enter or access into the network system.
The multi-function actuating device is selectively operatable with either a client mode, a backup mode, a group mode, a bridge mode, or a repeat mode, or the combination of the modes.
The processor device further includes a flow balance device and a flow control device coupled between the transmitting device and the IEEE frequency device, for balancing signal transmission and for controlling flow of frequencies respectively.
The IEEE frequency device is selectively operatable with either an IEEE802.11a, an IEEE802.11b, an IEEE802.11a+b, or an IEEE802.11g, or the combination of the frequencies, for allowing the signals of different frequencies to be quickly transmitted or communicated with each other.